Sweet Auburn Welcoming
by JadeZeroRoyaltee
Summary: A newbie to the King of Iron Fist Tournament returns home from a hard day of training to find a surprise she'd never thought to recieve from a veteran fighter. WARNING: This story contains content nog suitable for children.


**Sweet Auburn Welcoming**

Summary: A hard-working martial arts newbie, returns to her room, from a rough day, to something she'd never thought she'd receive from a veteran fighter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken or its characters.

Enjoy!

Back hurting, legs tightened and hurting, yawning nonstop… all those are what Yumiko Tristan, a newbie to the King of Iron Fist Tournament, is experiencing from a tiresome day. Form the 6-hour discussion of the tournament rules, the Williams sisters constantly taunting her into quitting (which she didn't), and a 4-hour training in her Muay Thai/wrestling style, she was ready to catch some zzz's. Crazy? Yeah, but she needed it if she wanted to get validation to show her father, a former Karate blackbelt who always doubted her, that she's a worthy fighter. To earn her validation, it's gonna cost her her body and some energy, but it will pay off later.

Yumiko was well on her way to catch a nap before dinner until she saw someone she didn't expect to see so early.

Right in her doorway, there was a handsome, auburn-haired man. He was wearing a deep V-neck shirt, medium blue jeans, and flip-flops. His lips were deliciously plump, he looked athletic and very well-toned, his ass was so big, and his eyes were breathtaking, and they were staring at Yumiko.

Yumiko took a flashback at when he first saw him at the discussion.

_Yumiko sat there, nervous, but determined, eyeing every single one of her other competitors, until she saw the same auburn-haired man walk into the room. From the look on his face, he seemed careless, and well, ignorant. She looked at him for 10 seconds, turning away quickly when he glanced at her. She spent the entire time thinking about the man. _

And there he was, standing at the doorway, for whatever reason it may be. Yumiko was clueless, as she walks towards her door, and the man.

"You must be Yumiko Tristan" said the man.

"Ummm… yes, that's me" said Yumiko. "May I help you?"

"I'm Hwoarang by the way. I saw you staring at me at the discussion."

"I'm sorry that I did that. I was just ner-…."

"No baby. Don't be nervous."

'Baby?' Yumiko though to herself. 'Never been called that before.'

"I meant to say…" Hwoarang continued. "… that was pretty sexy."

"Oh… hehe, was it?" asked Yumiko.

"Hell yeah. So sexy that I wanted to pay a visit to see you."

"Oh, uh, okay. Wanna come in?"

"Sure, babe."

Yumiko have received a negative welcoming from a handful of competitors, but she is starting to enjoy the welcoming from this competitor.  
She unlocks her room with her room key, letting her and Hwoarang inside. As they made it inside, she closes and locks the door behind them.

"Nice place. You definitely got a sense of style. I love it" said Hwoarang.

"Thanks" replied Yumiko. "Can I get you anything?"

"What do you have?"

"Water, boba tea, energy drinks, Sprite, Cola, coconut rum, Smirnoff, Vodka, and hard lemonade"

"You're a drinker too? Hell yeah. You mind having some coconut rum with me babe?"

"Sure. I'd love to."

Yumiko take 2 glasses, fills them with ice, grabs the coconut rum, and walks over to sit by Hwoarang. She then pours the rum, for him, then herself, and they both begin to drink.

"Mmmm.. so good babe" said Hwoarang. "Thank you"

"You're welcome, anytime" said Yumiko, who was secretly staring at Hwoarang's delectable lips, as he licked them.

"So, where ya from?" Hwoarang asked.

"I'm from Huntington Beach, California. That's in the United States."

"You're name doesn't sound like you're from the States, is it?"

"You're right. I'm not originally from the States. I was born in Japan, and moved to the States when I was twelve."

"Okay…"

"My father is Japanese. My mother is African-American. So I'm half-Japanese and half-Black, and that is where my name originated. "Yumiko" is a Japanese name and "Tristan" is an American last name."

"Ah, okay, but that name is cute and sexy."

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome, babe."

"Why do you always call me baby?" Yumiko asked, out of curiosity.

"Because silly, you have a sexy name, a sexy body…"

"But I'm chubby a little."

"You're still sexy. And you have a sexy personality"

Yumiko blushed.

"I knew you'd do that. You're doing nothing but making me want you more." Hwoarang said, getting turned on.

"Wait, you want me? And we've just met?" asked Yumiko.

"Yeah, to be honest, when I saw you looking at me, I got horny. You may have thought something else, but you turned me on."

"Oh wow. Uhhhhh… well.." Yumiko got nervous of what she was about to tell next.

"Yes, babe?"

Yumiko tried so hard to hide her true feelings for Hwoarang, but the feeling overtook her and she finally decided to spill it all out.

"Well, uh… Hwoarang. While I was… at the discussion, after I took a peek at you… I dreamt about… you… outside your clothes… wanting to have sex with me… and you know the thing is?"

"Yeah, Yumiko?" said Hwoarang.

"I'm, uhh, addicted to you, and have… always wanted to have sex with you."

Hwoarang smiled at her words. Yumiko felt the same way towards him as he felt towards her. By what he had just learned of her, he knew Yumiko was the one, and he wanted to share and show his feeling for her. To back his words up. Hwoarang wanted Yumiko, and he wanted her for himself.

"Baby, I love your words." Hwoarang said. "I feel the same for you, baby. I'm so deeply in love with you. I want your body next to mine. I want your lips to be locked in with mine, you're eyes looking into mine, and your hands all over me, touching me everywhere. I want you kissing me, rubbing me, grabbing me, loving me, sharing the same feelings as I do for you. I don't just want you for tonight, baby… I want you for eternity"

"Then as they always say, Hwoarang." Yumiko said. "Don't talk about it, be about it."

"Like this, baby?" asked Hwoarang, as he kisses her.

"Yeah, like that." Yumiko answered, as she kisses him back, this time deeply.

Wanting more, Hwoarang climbed on Yumiko's lap, kissing her deeply, holding her head close. She tasted so good he had to have more. Plus, he wanted to give her more of his sweet lips. He kissed Yumiko deeply and deeply.

Then Yumiko placed her finger on his lips.

"Damn, your lips are delicious baby." said Yumiko. "But baby, I just have to have some of these buns to taste."

"Hmmm… what buns babe?" asked Hwoarang.

Yumiko chuckled a little before giving him his answer… by grabbing Hwoarang's, firm round ass, causing him to moan. He moaned slightly loud.

"Yes, these buns" said Yumiko, pulling him back in to kiss him deeply while squeezing his buns.

Hwoarang moaned as he kisses Yumiko simultaneously with her. He used his tongue to get her to taste more of him. The more she sucked his tongue, the more he wanted to give her. Hwoarang wanted to explore more of her, and for her to explore more of him. He wanted to give himself to her.

Hwoarang pulled away.

"Yumiko, I love you so much. Explore my body. Take me away into your world." He said.

Hwoarang seductively takes off his shirt, revealing his firm, thick chest, taut nipples, ripped abs, and that inviting navel of his. The horny look on his face made it even sexier for Yumiko to handle.

Yumiko smile and nodded approvingly of what he has before her. She laid him down on his back, with his goodness in display. She got on top of him, rubbing up to his abs, to his chest, then to his nipples, pinching them. Heightened by Hwoarang's moan, she passionately kisses her neck, causing him to moan more. He tasted so delectable, she went for seconds. Yumiko switched side and kisses the other side of his neck.

Hwoarang moaned nonstop. She was giving him so much, he loved it, and was getting addicted to it.

"Yumiko…" Hwoarang moaned as he raises her up to his lips and kissed her again.

Yumiko returned to her exploring task as she kisses from his chest to his nipples, sucking them like her favorite lollipop. While sucking, she tugged and bit on them a little. Craving more, she pinched his other nipple. Boy, did she love that reaction she got from Hwoarang. It was when 'Miko switched sides that Hwoarang's aroused words poured out.

"Yumiko… ohh, Yumiko, baby…. Ahhhh…" Hwoarang moaned.

Loving the sounds of her newfound lover, Yumiko sucked and pinched harder, yet hearing pleas from the sex-crazed man.

"Harder, Yumiko, please… harder, harder…" pleaded Hwoarang.

His wish was Yumiko's command as she sucked and pinched his nipples harder and harder. She'd let go of his nipple to do a little more exploring.

Her hands found themselves around Hwoarang's navel. He thumbs fondle around the navel, feeling it playfully. Yumiko decided to add something sweet to this sexy navel by kissing it. To make it even sweeter, she unfastened his jean buttons.

Hwoarang moaned at what she's done.

"Yumiko…. Baby…" moaned Hwoarang. He then took over and switched places with his lover.

"You ready, honey?" asked Yumiko.

"Hell yeah" answered Hwoarang.

Hwoarang then lifts up her shirt, rips off her bra, revealing her D-cup delicious boobs.

Hwoarang moaned as she took one of the chocolate drops into his mouth, sucking on it hungrily. Yumiko moaned loudly at his sensation. Having her hand on his head, Hwoarang sucked more and more harder. Yes, he enjoyed every single minute of her chocolate mountains, but he's a chocoholic, and he wanted his obsession satisfied.

"Oh Yumiko…. So delicious…." Said Hwoarang as he unbuttons her shorts, stuck his fingers inside her candy spot while sucking the other nipple.

Yumiko made sure he was giving Hwoarang the reaction he longed for, moaning loudly in satisfaction. Her hands found their way to Hwoarang's peanut butter drops. Her thumbs toyed his drops like it was her favorite toy. Yumiko yearned for more of Hwoarang's cry for pleasure.

"Oh baby, delectable… I could eat you all day…" said Hwoarang. "Now I'm ready to get down to business."

"I definitely know what you mean, Hwoarang…" said Yumiko. "Full speed ahead, sweetheart."

Hwoarang moaned, then reached for Yumiko's shorts, pulling them off along with her panties. He had finally pulled off his jeans, revealing his chic-o-stick and plush sweet buns. Yumiko smiled at what she now sees before her. She wanted to toy with his bun again, and she wanted it now.

Meanwhile, Hwoarang wasted no time in riding her as he slips his chic-o-stick in her sweet spot. Yumiko, get ready to go for a ride to candy heaven.

Yumiko groaned nonstop as Hwoarang pushed in and out, teasingly slow. She had no choice but to enjoy this sensual ride to enjoy this sensual ride her lover was giving her. She moaned in approval.

Hwoarang moaned loud as he was riding her. He leaned over so he could feel her lips with his. He and Yumiko shared a passionate kiss, while he kept thrusting in and out of her. He couldn't help nut look behind him to find Yumiko's hands squeezing his buns. It made him moan passionately and thrust in her faster.

"Ohh… Hwoarang…. Ahh… oh yess…." Yumiko moaned, grabbing his buns tight.

"Yumiko… oh… you feel so good… damn… I want you… I love you…" moaned Hwoarang. "I can't go without you, baby…. I want you to have every part of me… ohhh… I know this is crazy… after we've just met…. But my feelings for you… they've gotten so strong…. I couldn't hold onto them any longer…. I have to have you…. I need you, baby."

"As I love you, baby." Yumiko said. "You knew how to welcome a woman like me. And your sexiness is that cherry on top."

"Mmm… glad I could be your delicious, sexy cherry on top, because I want you to taste me." Hwoarang said. "I promise I'm delicious."

"Mmn… hold on there, sweetheart…" said Yumiko. "You and I are an ice cream sundae. You have to eat the ice cream first, then eat the cherry on top."

Hwoarang smiled at the thought and her intelligence. He lowered her head to her sweet spot, and begins licking it like it was ice cream, moaning as he did it.

Yumiko moaned and gripped her bed sheets. The pleasure was taking over her. Hwoarang's presence has been known inside her. It had her craving for more. She put her hand on his head for more of the 'drug'.

"Oh yeah… this sweet spot…" said Hwoarang. "It's irresistible. I want more of you."

As soon as he put his tongue in her sweet spot, Hwoarang moaned loud, loving the taste. Yumiko screamed passionately at the sensation and before she knew it, she splashed cum all over her body.

Hwoarang moaned and took the time to lick the 'ice cream' off of her.

"Mmm, so good babe…" said Hwoarang. "Now are you ready for this long cherry, baby?"

Yumiko giggled at the thought and took the cherry in her mouth. Hwoarang moaned as she was deep throating his 'cherry', sucking every delicious juice out of it. He held on to her head for more of her sensation. Wanting to give her his "Ice cream", Hwoarang poured it all out for her, screaming.

"Yumiko!" Hwoarang screamed as he poured his cream into her mouth.

Yumiko moaned as she swallowed all that was in her mouth, followed by a hot kiss from her newfound lover.

"Mmm… Yumiko baby, that was hot." Hwoarang said. "But baby, I need to fill you up more." He then walks behind her and spanks her buns, bending her over in the process.

"You know I have to have it, baby." Hwoarang then slides his 'cherry' into her sweet buns, thrusting in and out of her, causing her to moan with intense pleasure.

"Right there, baby." Yumiko moaned. "Fill these buns with that cream of yours."

The harder and harder he went, the louder and louder Hwoarang moaned. He was determined to give Yumiko the hottest welcoming, and this was the way to end it… explosive.

Unable to hold on any longer, Hwoarang gave her the combination… the cream and the scream. Yumiko screamed with him.

As Hwoarang laid down, panting heavily, Yumiko saw her chance to strike. She leaned by his side, grabbed his chic-o-stick, and jerks him off. Hwoarang moaned after being taken by surprise. Yumiko had killer instincts, and he loved that.

"Yumiko… give it to me… harder…. give ALL of it to me…" said Hwoarang. "Pour it all out of me."

Yumiko went harder and harder until he was ready to scream. Hwoarang was ready to let it all go.

"Yumiko…" Hwoarang moaned, very close to screaming. "I…. I…."

He screamed in deep, deep pleasure. Yumiko smiled at the screams as she licks the cream off her fingers.

"Delicious, baby." Yumiko said.

"Mmm… so are you." Hwoarang said.

Yumiko and Hwoarang shared a long, hot, sultry kiss, exchanging their moans in the process. Then they stop, with Hwoarang holding Yumiko in his arms.

"I love you, Hwoarang…" said Yumiko. "…more than a fat kid loves cake."

"I love you too, Yumiko…" said Hwoarang. "… more than words could ever say."

Yumiko smiled as she gave Hwoarang another kiss, laying side by side by him.

"You're heaven, baby." Yumiko said.

However, it's close to dinnertime. She wanted to go out, but she didn't want to leave her sweetheart after a night of romance.

"I'm hungry. Up for some Chinese?" asked Yumiko.

"Just as long as we go out for frozen yogurt afterwards." said Hwoarang.

"That's a deal." Yumiko said.

Boy, this is gonna be a night to remember for Yumiko Tristan. She has a new boyfriend now, that she loves more than ever. What else is in store for her in this tournament?

The End


End file.
